homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815 - Ships, Ships Everywhere
11:53 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling angryGardener AG at 23:53 -- 11:53 AT: sup 11:53 AG: Sup 11:54 AT: hows it going mike? 11:55 AG: I'm trying to get to this food court 11:55 AT: why not just stay in your hive and eat there 11:55 AG: But it's just getting farther away the more I walk 11:55 AT: sounds like you should go back to your hive 11:55 AG: None of the food in my fridge is real anymore 11:55 AT: wtf how does that happen 11:56 AG: It's a showroom 11:56 AG: My house is a bunch of showrooms 11:56 AT: ?? 11:57 -- angryGardener AG sending file whatthehellhappenedtomyhouse.png -- 11:58 -- atypicalTyrant AT receives file whatthehellhappenedtomyhouse.png -- 11:58 AG: look at that 11:58 AT: well 11:59 AT: that is certianly something 11:59 AG: Yeah 11:59 AG: It certainly is 12:00 AG: But, how have you been? 12:01 AG: I know you've had it pretty rough, with Nyarla and all 12:05 AT: im doing better got to spend a little more time with him actually!! so that was nice 12:05 AG: How is he? 12:06 AT: better scarlet doesnt have him wrapped around her finger anymore 12:07 AT: so 12:07 AT: hes upset tho 12:07 AG: Why? 12:08 AT: how would u feel if someone forced you into a relationship with them and then later forced you to nearly maim your matesprite 12:08 AG: Pretty shitty 12:09 AT: yes 12:09 AT: that is how nyarla feels rn 12:09 AT: and i guess i shouldve probably told him the same thing i told serios 12:09 AT: mm 12:10 AG: What'dya tell Serios? 12:10 AT: that even if he feels something he doesnt have to act on it if he doesnt want to 12:11 AG: Hm, strong advice 12:11 AT: im glad yout hink so! 12:12 AG: I'm glad you said so 12:12 AT: yes ill have to tell him later 12:13 AG: Also, I've been playing match-maker recently 12:13 AG: Y'know 12:13 AG: To pass the time 12:13 AT: ?? with who 12:14 AG: Well 12:15 AG: I think Ramira and Lorrea should get together 12:15 AT: ... im expecting it 12:15 AT: tbh 12:17 AG: I also think Kyle and Arty should try going out on a date 12:17 AT: i have not talked to them enough just met arty actually 12:18 AG: Well, me and Kyle are bros so I know what he likes 12:18 AT: well sure okay 12:19 AG: You have any ships? 12:20 AT: uuuum 12:20 AT: other than the mess of my own u mean? 12:20 AG: Yah 12:21 AT: um 12:21 AT: i guess lorrea and carayx 12:21 AG: Lorrea and who? 12:22 AT: carayx another troll on our team 12:22 AT: talks in gray text you may not have met her yet 12:22 AG: I have never met her 12:22 AT: yea 12:22 AG: But what do you think of Milo and Ramira? 12:22 AT: shes p cool 12:22 AT: uuuum 12:23 AT: that is a black quad waiting to happen or ashen really 12:23 AG: Black? 12:23 AG: Quad? 12:23 AG: What? 12:23 AT: black quadrant 12:23 AT: hate make outs 12:23 AG: Oh 12:23 AG: That's weird 12:26 AG: Like, really weird 12:26 AT: do humans not have the black wuad? 12:26 AT: quad* 12:26 AG: No 12:26 AG: We don't 12:26 AG: We have enemies 12:27 AG: But enemies hate eachother 12:27 AT: but not like the rolling on the ground hate 12:27 AG: They don't hate eachother and then bang 12:28 AT: yea see we have those too but also hate make outs 12:28 AG: Weird 12:30 AT: so r u 12:30 AG: eh 12:31 AG: I think me and Ramira might end up black 12:31 AT: fucking good luck 12:32 AT: thats where i was imaging lorrea and ramira tbh 12:32 AG: Ramira is black with everyone 12:32 AT: i can also accept this 12:35 AG: Yeah, I also think me and Lila might get together, not that I want that to happen 12:35 AG: I just have a gut feeling 12:36 AG: That we are going to get together 12:37 AT: i mean u might wanna talk to her about that 12:37 AG: I don't have to say shit to her 12:37 AT: that is going to be a hard relationship 12:38 AG: It's just 12:38 AG: I'm kinda embarrassed 12:38 AT: oh nervous? 12:38 AT: perh aps :3c 12:39 AT: have u talked to her? 12:39 AG: Yeah 12:39 AT: do u like her? 12:39 AG: But I haven't gone like,"Hey, Lila, let's go out on a date!" 12:40 AG: I don't even think she has any feeling for me 12:42 AG: But, yeah, I like her 12:45 AG: So, what? 12:46 AG: It's hard for me to say,"Hey, I love you!" 12:47 AG: As much as I want to I just end up typing,"Hello there" 12:53 AT: well you dont have to say it right away! 12:53 AT: you can build up to it 12:54 AG: How do I build up to it? 12:54 AT: just tlak to her more get to kno her more! 12:55 AT: be friends! 12:55 AG: I have talked to her 12:55 AG: I have tried to be her friend 12:55 AT: that sounds like it didnt go well 12:56 AG: I feel like she just sees me as that third rate magician 12:56 AT: you dont kno that tbh 12:57 AG: I know that I don't 12:57 AG: But the way she talks to me 12:58 AG: I feel like, "that guy" 12:58 AG: Y'know, the one that nobody really cares about and is just sitting in the background 01:00 AT: it may just be how she talks mike 01:00 AT: and she may even not like you that or just 01:00 AT: yea 01:00 AT: sometimes people dont click 01:00 AT: you can ask her 01:00 AG: I could 01:01 AG: And I wanna 01:01 AG: But I can't 01:01 AT: well then its fine to just wait isnt it? do it later 01:02 AG: Yeah, okay 01:02 AG: I'll think about it 01:02 AT: :) 01:02 AG: :) 01:03 AT: ill leave you to ponder this then? 01:03 AT: and get to the food court? 01:03 AG: Yeah 01:03 AG: OKay 01:03 AT: take care mike! 01:03 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 01:03 -- 01:03 AG: Later, Aaisha 01:03 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:03 -- Category:Mike Category:Aaisha